


Flashlight

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashlight

The labyrinth of tunnels that lead to where Phantom hid when life was too much had many lead ins, and currently several were full of people. Erin, who had felt a tug of pain so deeply that she had been forced to leave a class with Anton and go, seeking Phantom, was coming from the usual mirrored tunnel that lead from the rehearsal space she used, her eyes closing against a fresh wave of pain. Katie, who had been forced to pretend she felt nothing until her meal was finished and then had used an old excuse to go to the place she used to use with Anton, seeking her Phantom, hating that she wasn't brave enough to use the simplest route but needing time. Darcey, who had surprised her family by leaving without a word and running, desperately, shoving past people who stared even as she broke into her old rooms at the ROH, still running, sobbing with fear. Silence greeted them all as they finally reached the Phantom's hiding place. The door to the Phantom's bed-chamber lay open and yet the lights were blazing, Erin was first to step inside, instantly reaching to stop the others in the doorway. It was slow progress, the bed was empty and the room was still silent, then, as if from nowhere, a scream of pain so raw that it took all she had not to run. Darcey had pushed forward, reaching blindly for the door to the tiny room that Phantom used to bathe and see to human needs, the door opening to reveal a pale, sweating and sobbing Phantom. 

"Phantom..."

Katie was first to speak, reaching for the woman, sensing the need for comfort even as Phantom reached for her, almost collapsing into Katie's arms, Erin soon moving to support her, Darcey moving to prop the bed open, the three settling their Phantom there, not one wanting to leave. 

"Katie..."

"I'm here Phantom."

Katie had moved instantly, settling at the Phantom's side in the bed, letting herself be held. 

"Darcey..."

"I'm here."

Darcey moved, as if on instinct, to settle beside the Phantom on the other side, settling close. 

"Erin..."

"I'm here..."

Erin, who knew instantly what she needed to do, had settled close enough to hold Phantom's hands, settling carefully in her Phantom's lap, knowing she was needed. 

"We're all here..."

The pain swimming in Phantom's eyes was raw and yet she spoke softly. 

"You don't know pain until you're staring at yourself in the mirror with tears streaming down your face and you're begging yourself to just hold on and be strong... that is pain."

"I felt it."

Katie speaks softly. 

"We all felt it..."

"I need you, my Angels... I need a reason to fight this..."

"You have me."

Darcey is quick to speak. 

"I'm not leaving you."

Erin speaks softly. 

"I may have to see to my child but I need you Phantom... here... for me, I need you."

Katie, who has been silent, chooses instead to sing quietly. 

"I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're gettin’ me, gettin’ me through the night..."

A pause then. 

"Let me be your light for once. I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
